


心照不宣

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 旧文，坑，没发过。有时候坑着坑着就坑了。娱乐圈相关。





	心照不宣

第一章

吴亦凡回头看到吴世勋正准备把一块牛肉塞进嘴里，劈手拿下了他手上的叉子，无奈的看着他，说：“我带你来是让你长长眼，多认识几个人，你怎么就顾着吃。”

吴世勋到嘴的食物飞了，显得有些不满，他撅着嘴低声抱怨：“认识那么多人有什么用……”

吴亦凡只是笑着摇了摇头，说：“你以后总要发展的，人脉广了，路不也就宽了吗……”

吴世勋连忙截了他下面的话，他的上半身贴着吴亦凡端着酒杯的手臂蹭了蹭，昂着头讨好的笑，说：“有你这么个大金主不就够了吗。”

吴亦凡敛了笑，淡淡看了他一眼，不置可否。

吴世勋扬着下巴指了指吴亦凡手上的叉子，说：“先让我把那口吃了。”

吴亦凡看他张着嘴在等，看了看右手的叉子，又看了看吴世勋，还是把牛肉送到了他嘴里。

吴世勋舔了舔嘴边的酱汁，吴亦凡就一直看着他的嘴一动一动，吴世勋口中还在嚼着就对吴亦凡说：“嗯，好了，我们走吧。”

吴亦凡没动，他碰了碰自己的嘴角，说：“这里。”

吴世勋又伸出舌头随便舔了几下，抬头问他：“还有吗？”

吴亦凡仍然在自己的嘴角点了几下，但他还没等吴世勋动，就把手从西裤口袋里掏出来帮他擦掉。

他把手在桌布上随意捻了几下，说：“嗯，没了。”

吴世勋推着他，说：“走吧走吧。”

吴亦凡把他放在桌上的酒杯拿起来，递给他。

吴世勋接过来，抓着他的手臂向前推，说：“好啦我知道了，事儿真多。”

>>> 

造型照拍了几组，阿衍依然不太满意，招招手让吴世勋过去。

吴世勋忐忑的走过去，问：“怎么了？”

阿衍比着手势跟他讲解，说：“这次单曲的主题跟以前不同，你给人的感觉不能还和以前一样。”

吴世勋不安的调整了一下坐姿，说：“那要怎么做？”

“你出道也有七八年了，隔了这么久再出单曲，首先造型上就要有突破，不能还和那时候走的路线一样。”阿衍说，“要稍微有点成熟男人的魅力，怎么说呢，要性感一点。”

吴世勋讷讷的点头，说：“那怎么样才能够……性感……一点……”

他出道的时候才二十出头，因为年纪小，外形又比较清新乖巧，接的第一部剧饰演一个高中生，反应还不错，虽然算不上红，但作为开始已经算令人满意。

从那之后他好像就一直走小男孩的路线，他在公司不是主捧，公司在他身上花的心思不多，似乎也没为他考虑过转型的问题，但之后的作品一部不如一部，等到想起来为他转型的时候，他已经错过了最佳的时机。

他本来人气就不高，公司不为他争取机会，有资源他又抢不到，渐渐的就沦落成一个三流艺人。

现在的他已经不再年轻，如果说曾经他还等得起，那如今他连这个优势也没了。

这次的单曲本来不是给他的，怎么来的他心里大概也有数，只是不愿意去想，但现在不是他清高的时候，一旦有机会，他就要拼命抓住，说是最后一根稻草丝毫不为过。

近几年他接的剧越来越少，说少那起码还有剧接，虽然只是个不起眼的配角，但好歹还能露个面，到后来几乎连通告都没有，这和雪藏有什么分别。

他心里清楚得很。

阿衍伸手为他解开了衬衫最上面的三个扣子，吴世勋被他突如其来的动作惊到，向后躲了一下，又停住，他看着阿衍帮他整理衬衫的手，不自在的把身子向前倾了倾。

阿衍把他的领子拉开了些，又抚了抚他肩上的皱褶，离远了点看效果。

吴世勋看着在自己胸前比划的手，像是做了个多么重大的决定，他扯着嘴角笑，支支吾吾的说：“三个扣子会不会不够？要不要……再开几个？”

阿衍看了他一眼，慢慢伸出手，像是在试探，看吴世勋似乎没有拒绝的意思，才把手落到他身上。

阿衍单手拨开了再下面的两颗扣子，吴世勋的大片胸膛就露了出来，阿衍的手顺着领口伸进去，他的动作很慢，手指时而触碰到吴世勋的肌肤，时而又离开，但就算这样，吴世勋似乎也能感受到从那只手上传来的热度。

这次的单曲出的很没有征兆，离上一次他出专辑隔了好几年，还是他第一部剧的主题曲，趁着刚出来的热头推了一把他的歌唱事业，虽然反向也是平平。

但是他已经被半雪藏了近一年，之前有通告上的时候也没有引起多少关注，他心里怎么可能不急。

说得不好听一点，他现在就像出去卖一样，不过做这行想往上爬，你要不是有后台，还是不入流的几线艺人，真跟出去卖没什么区别。

吴世勋还没到走投无路的时候，只能怪他不努力，谁叫你抢不到资源，唱功演技都不突出，说别人是睡着爬上去的，那大可自己也去睡，倒好过青春被消耗光了也混不出个名堂来，到时候哭都没人同情你。

但吴世勋他又做不到，他瞧不起争先恐后往老总导演床上爬的人，自己却连个通告也接不到，空摆一副清高的架势，也不知道有什么用。

他恐怕也是忘了，他那一批他是最早爬上金主床的，要不然连这次的单曲也没有。

不过一首单曲也不能改变什么，想着靠这次翻身简直是白日做梦，但是砧板上的鱼还要蹦两下呢，在完全flop前搏一搏吧。

吴世勋拼命克制着自己想要躲开的冲动，他以为很容易，但真要做的话才发现比他想象的要难上百倍。

他没唱功，没演技，外形倒是不错，但也说不上顶尖，就这种资质，要是性格圆滑一点，好好运用自己的优势，在年轻的时候多爬几张床，想要混得好一点，也不是那么难，毕竟他所在的这家公司还是挺有势力的。

好就好在他这个人，还非得配上一副不肯低头的脾气，被嫖的比嫖的姿态还高，他以为自己是多出淤泥而不染的白莲，事实就在不停的扇他耳光，谁比谁高贵呢。

他这个人，说理想没理想，说实力没实力，能指望他成什么大器。

沦为现在的地步他还自怨自艾，他有什么好怨的，他谁都不能怪，他又没有什么难言之隐，他都说不出他撑那一口气是为了什么。

为了什么呢，为了他那廉价而又疯狂泛滥的自尊。

阿衍的手轻轻抚摸着吴世勋的胸膛和腹部，他上下游离了会儿，继续深入，摸到吴世勋的乳头，他先在乳晕周围不断画着圈，越来越靠近中心，最后才捉住那一点。

他用一种类似性爱过程中的行为时轻时重的揉捻着吴世勋的乳头，吴世勋连声哼都不出口，他又张开手掌，大拇指在那点上揉搓，其余四指在腋窝下缓缓按压。

吴世勋的双手都在发抖，他喉头的呻吟被他强行咽下，他把头偏到一边，闭上眼睛，他想尽量不去看就能好一点，身体上的触觉却愈加清晰。

就只是这样他就承受不住了，他早就过了纯情的年纪。

他的动作引起胸膛的一阵起伏，阿衍感受着手下奇妙的反应，那一阵起伏就像是吴世勋欲拒还迎的邀请，他抬头看到吴世勋隐忍的侧脸，心里却更兴奋。

吴世勋轻咬着下唇，眼角的睫毛被渗出的泪水沾湿粘在眼线的尾部，下颚被收紧，更加突出他洁白的脖颈，面前这一切的景象，甚至包括他皱起的眉头，都像是在无声诉说着诱惑，就连不平稳的呼吸中都透露着甜蜜的香气。

阿衍的下体不禁抽动了下，只是看就像是在直接在他的性器上抚慰，一下比一下刺激更重。

门突然被敲了两下，阿衍被吓的猛的收回手，都没敢看敲门的是谁，只胡乱瞟着周围的设备。

吴世勋也被惊得猛回过头。他衬衫的纽扣都带没来得及扣上。

摄影棚的门没关，门边站着的是Cassie，她把端着的两杯咖啡放下，看了他们一眼，就又走了。

吴世勋被那不经意的一眼吓得一颤，转头便看到自己胸前一片大敞，他想遮住裸露的地方，却发现全身都没有力气。

阿衍想帮他把扣子扣上，但手忙脚乱的也扣不上，只随手合上敞开的领口，但开的纽扣太多，怎么合也合不上。

阿衍一只手捂着嘴，一只手胡乱拍了拍吴世勋的领口，语无伦次的说：“三颗扣子就够了，再开就多了，不行不行。”他连视线都不敢放在吴世勋身上。

吴世勋坐着缓了会儿，才抖着手把下面两颗扣子扣上。

说要性感一点，不过就是开三颗扣子，要真是这个主题，起码要把上衣脱了，但阿衍哪儿有那个胆，他又不是不知道，除了那一位，还有谁敢脱吴世勋的衣服。

不是说脱吴世勋的衣服有多难，就是把他拐上床也不是多值得一提的事，只是最先做这件事的那个人地位太高，谁敢跟老虎争食。

阿衍走到旁边摆弄着摄像头，吴世勋瞟了一眼立马把视线都回来，他全身依旧在微微颤抖，不知道是出于庆幸还是后怕。

吴世勋支撑着双腿站起来，走到门口去拿咖啡。

阿衍没有拿，吴世勋不确定哪一杯咖啡是给他的。

其实拿哪一杯都无所谓，他的人气不高，实力不强，在公司的地位不高，给他送咖啡完全是个人职责，并没有什么特殊的含义。

只是那两杯咖啡中，其中有一杯的下面压着一张报纸。

那张报纸不是完整的，是一份报纸中的一个版面，很明显是被人单独抽出来，又这时候送到这来，是有意让他看到。

吴世勋不用细看，随意一瞥就心里有数，报纸朝上的一面有几张图，其中一张被放大，里面的两个人都不是正脸，但那个人即使只有一个模糊的背影，他都能一眼就认出来。

有句话叫以毒攻毒，不知道是不是刚才的刺激太大，现在吴世勋心里竟然没有强烈的起伏，他还有心思端起咖啡呷了口。

他拿起报纸坐到一边看，娱乐版面是一份报纸中被人看得最多的，那张报纸都有点皱了。

他先是囫囵的读了一遍文字部分，看了一眼几张明显是偷拍的照片，又细细把短短的几百字一个字一个字的看过去，那认真劲儿像是要从中挖出点什么隐藏的信息。

他还是高估自己了，他以为这也没什么了不起。

但他盯着照片中那人的背影，心中渐渐升起一种莫名的情绪，像是愤怒，但他全身一丝力气也无，那团火刚要燃起来就又灭了，如此反复，他连细看那张照片的勇气都没有。

这张报纸，几乎被全公司的人都轮遍了才到他手里。

他想这跟我有什么关系，为什么非得给他看，还别有用意的送到他面前，他知道了又能怎么样，有什么用。

但就是有人想让他知道，想看他知道这件事的时候出的洋相，想看一场不用自己掏钱的好戏。

那则报道中的每个字都像是一个响亮的耳光狠狠掴在他脸上，他都不敢想象公司里的人怎么看自己，但他转念一想，他这个人在其他人心中的印象已经这样了，又怕什么呢。

他把没喝完的咖啡放在一边，整理好自己的衣服，走到阿衍旁边，问：“请问……我们什么时候继续？”

阿衍抬头看了他一眼，快速的点了点头，说：“哦，好，你准备好了我们现在就开始。”

余下的部分草草结束，很明显是阿衍想快点了事尽早走，吴世勋也倍觉尴尬，但无论怎么说也是为他拍封面照，这么不上心的态度又让他觉得有些失落。

吴世勋出了摄影棚，迎面走来两个女生，也是公司里的艺人，他脚步顿了一下，又继续向前。

Daisy热情的跟他打招呼，说：“吴大明星，单曲准备的怎么样了，祝你单曲大卖哦！”

枫实附和着祝贺。

但这祝贺别有深意，他不是才出道一两年的小鲜肉，他再不在公众面前露脸，他的演艺道路基本上就快要走到头了，这时候祝贺什么单曲大卖，他会不明白吗。

吴世勋之前在棚内的情绪就不好，只微微点了下头，说：“谢谢。”

他这句谢说的很艰难，他明知道那是对他的揶揄，却还是要装出个样子。

但他的演技真是不怎么样。

他说完就走，后面那两个还没等他走远就不安分了。

“装什么装，你看看那个小婊子样！明明就是个被人包养的鸭子，还真以为自己多圣洁呢！”

“哎你声音小点……”

“怕什么！还怕他听到了！他要是真得宠的话，就不会这么久了还是个九流货！现在他傍上的那位老板又有新欢，你看看他还能得意多久！”

吴世勋听着后面的嬉笑，那些话语如芒在背，他的背脊却越是挺得笔直。

他走进一个没有人的休息室，关上门，才有一口喘息的机会。

他全身脱力的瘫坐在沙发上，觉得眼前一片迷茫。


End file.
